A Ladies Woman After All (Dragon's Age) rewritten 11-11-2015
by FemShem
Summary: Female Inquisitor Lavallen is a fun-loving sexually adventurous elf. After a three-way tryst with Cassandra and Sera, a casual sexual relationship with Leliana, Maileek ends up falling for Cassandra. Romance, humor, angst, action, adventure. Though my most popular story it was my first stab at fanfic...it deserved better writing...so it's getting some. Comments welcome.
1. 3 Is More Fun rewrite Nov11,2015

Note: These were going to be the slick rewrites on this series, now I get to do them by hand...including this chapter, because this is the wrong version...really wrong version of this chapter my apologies.

Sick with the flu, I tossed a washrag onto my MacBook and killed it. One in a million in the middle of the night. I apologize. I will fix this chapter and rewrite the rest. If anyone has a downloaded version of this please let me know...mine's gone with the computer. I set it up to repost weekly...fanfic is the only thing I don't have saved to cyber space evidently.

The Inquisitor: A Ladies Woman After All

Chapter 1

The Inquisitor felt her lover, Sera, snuggle into her shoulder in her sleep. The rogue sometimes overwhelmed by their missions, always seemed content and comforted after a night of adventure and frivolously fun passion.

Sera was merely her latest conquest in a line of allied lovers, many of which were quick to be romanced and bitter to be abandoned.

Ah well, it kept Skyhold interesting.

The Inquisitor liked to do her little part to keep it interesting.

The Herald of Andraste, the slutty untold stories…actually everyone told the stories.

A tap at the door left the Inquisitor to untangle her body from Sera's. Either Sera was truly satisfied…or faking sleep…given the nights festivities, either could be true.

A former dance partner from the Orlesian Court had thrown the Inquisitor a party, an attempt at a regular everyday party or as much as any Orlesian could since the Inquisitor would not allow a ball or a masquerade.

It was a compromise, and the Orlesian in question got to see the Skyhold up close and personal. As barbaric as she had heard Skyhold was, the Council of Heralds member had, had more than one fantasy about the Inquisitor since she had watched her dance with the would committer of regicide, The Grand Duchess. The Inquisitor Lavellan had fanned the flames of many a passionate thought and a damp thigh since her trip to the Winter Palace. Empress Celene had been reunited with her former the Elvan Briala, which would normally be enough to scandalize the nation, if the sexual tension weren't so damned sensual.

The fact that the Inquisitor herself was an elf who had taken many lovers before and after the Winter Palace only kept court intrigue at an all-time high.

For the moment, she seemed to have taken the foul-mouthed elf rogue Sera as a lover, who had certain appointments that were considerably attractive if one were into certain types of sexual desire.

One that willingly bedded so many for sexual pleasure with no strings, well that was just good politics.

The Inquisitor had loved the party where everyone could enjoy in any manner of dress or drink. Actually, she was just starting to sober from the festivities though Sera had insisted they leave the party relatively early. Sera was eager to get into bed and the Inquisitor was always interested in good sex.

Of course, the Inquisitor had no idea what happened after she left, but Leliana seemed most spirited after a letter from her Warden lover, and even Iron Bull had managed to convince Cassandra to drink with him.

The Comptess watched from the main hall as the human Seeker, once the Right Hand of the Divine, Cassandra, gave a short sharp knock on the door to the Inquisitor's quarters.

Everyone pretended not to notice, which meant everyone was watching most intently. Cassandra was clearly intoxicated and trying to stand perfectly still in her formal wear. It was a shame the Inquisition's tailors didn't allow the formal wear to show off the musculature of the Inquisition's people. Years of battle would have left a taunt body under that uniform, and it didn't even hint at what was beneath it. The Comptess casual glance to the door was caught by Sister Nightingale's who smiled at her interest. The Inquisitor was completely unaware of the side effect her position, natural charm, and fantastic body had on those around her. It was endearing, and made it that much more enjoyable.

The initial tap was followed by a sharp knock that the Inquisitor could not ignore.

The Inquisitor slipped into a robe she had earned from Hawke in a game of Wicked Grace. One game led into another, which led to a very memorable weekend, and a nice break from missions, judgments, and responsibilities at Skyhold.

The Inquisitor might have a title she never asked for, but she was very much the embodiment of the womanly curious elf she was before the Conclave. She had grown weary of her Dalish lovers, and she enjoyed the trysts that could be found for a curious Inquisitor.

Hawke swore Isabella wouldn't mind a token of Hawke's affection, though Hawke was a tall slender woman the Dalish Elf was all but swallowed in the robe. It's lining was soft, if not a bit well warn and comfortable, and the robe had probably seen more action than even the Inquisitor if the tales of sensuous Hawke and Isabella were true.

Truth be known, the Inquisitor was a bit jealous that Sera was not into a bit more of a dalliance from time to time. For now the sex was worth it, however, little did she know the subject of dalliance was about to come up.

An impatient knock pulled her from her reverie.

Sera had been long pursued by the Inquisitor. Actually, it was Sera who had tipped off the Inquisitor to many of inner circle's interests. She had famously, and infamously (if the rumors in the tavern were accurate) had slept with or romanced anyone and everyone interested and some who were not.

The Inquisitor and Tevinter Mage, Dorian, still shamelessly flirted with and drank with each other on a regular basis, though neither was interested in even a kiss…much less sex, it still left tongues wagging.

"Inquisitor" came a slightly slurred voice from the exterior.

Was that Cassandra's voice?

She glanced back; Sera was now firmly snuggled into her pillow. Sera had almost as high a sex drive as the Inquisitor and almost always insisted on repeat performances. It was one of the things she enjoyed about enigmatic elf; regular nonstop sex was high on her priority list.

Sera might not have had the gift of wit, but her tongue had many other uses, and she was very good with sharing her gifts, day or night, every night, and she was quite imaginative…

"Inquisitor, I need to speak with you…"

...And off to the door and Cassandra.

The Inquisitor opened the door a crack; the light from the main hall almost seemed blinding. The Inquisitor blinked in the light. She might have been a bit more wary if she had any idea how many eyes were on her at that moment. The robe gapped open and Cassandra was far from the only one staring at her breasts, or at least the only one in the hall attempting too.

Leliana really should talk to Josephine about having a secondary less public entrance put into the Inquisitor's quarters, though for now, she was rather enjoying the show as well.

Cassandra clearly had no idea what she was getting herself into. It's not that Leliana didn't wish to help or hinder her fellow ex-Hand of the Divine, certainly the sex was great, but the Inquisitor was a very experienced lover and Cassandra…had Cassandra even been with a woman? She knew from her report she had not, but was surprised by her boldness nonetheless. Leliana also noted she should break up the gawking in the main hall in Skyhold.

Still…the Council of Herald's Comptess had definitely gotten everything she wanted out of this party, well perhaps except for bedding the Inquisitor personally, but that was unlikely to happen. She would probably send someone in her stead, if she so desired.

"May I come in?" Cassandra somewhat steadily pushed past her into her quarters that the Inquisitor was sure still smelled of fresh sex, and for some reason that bothered her in that exact moment.

With no more show, the audience dissipated outside the Inquisitor's quarters. Cassandra was an unexpected wild card.

The Inquisitor remembering Sera shot forward past Cassandra to cover Sera but found the bed empty. Sera did so enjoy being a rogue. She probably streaked off the balcony and was clambering into her window as Cassandra sat down after sloppily slamming the door behind her.

Normally, the Inquisitor would be completely nonplussed by this, why was she so nervous?

"Is there something I can help you with, Cassandra?"

"Yes," Cassandra started "No, I wanted to talk about…talk about a conversation we had."

"Okay." The Inquisitor was playing for time. Why was she so nervous around Cassandra? She wasn't nervous around her on the battlefield. She enjoyed her company. Maybe a bit too much. She wasn't accustomed to being turned down, but what why was it important? She had many lovers. Cassandra hadn't been interested, why was that so important. Why did she care?

"You want to talk in the middle of the night-still drunk from the party? Sounds like fun." the Inquisitor laughed. "Those are always the best conversations.

The large robe gaped open slightly at her breasts. Cassandra seemed to notice and forgot the Inquisitor had a face. She simply began talking to her breasts.

"When you were flirting with me, I told you, you were my boss and a woman." Cassandra had yet to have her gaze fall from the Inquisitor's breasts.

"I do recall the conversation ending in you hoping we could still be friends." The Inquisitor cleared her throat. Maker, what was wrong with her. She noticed Cassandra's distraction, should she play it off, say something, nope, and she just let her gape. She was rather enjoying it. Cassandra's attention as it were.

"Yes, Inquisitor. I have, however, come to consider how many types of friendships there are." Cassandra's careful diction made the slight drunken slur even more pronounced.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting?" Cassandra slurred.

"It's the middle of the night, you've been drinking, and you seem to have forgotten I have a face you can look at." Said the Inquisitor smirking.

"Still you speak with comedy, but is it merely to distract me or to attract me to you further?" Though the words did sting enough to force Cassandra to look her in the face.

"I…" for once the Inquisitor had no words.

Cassandra frustrated to be thrown off her carefully preplanned speech, "Yes, well I know…what I thought would happen was…Is Sera here?" For the first time Cassandra looked around.

"Do you see her here?"

"No." Cassandra said shaking her head…judging by posture perhaps shaking it a bit too vigorously.

"Me neither."

"Good."

"Good because you wanted a private word, or me alone?" the Inquisitor said teasing.

"Yes", the Seeker said nodding her head. The Seeker wasn't that intoxicated; she knew what she was saying.

"I see." This was the time for the Inquisitor to listen.

Cassandra wasn't in her normal armor. She was in the formal attire the Inquisitor had made for all her people. The gesture did not go unnoticed. The Inquisitor did love a woman in uniform, but the timing on this conversation was bad if it was going where she thought it was. She was seeing Sera exclusively at Sera's behest. It was one thing to break off a relationship; it was entirely another matter to cheat.

Though the Inquisitor felt a familiar stirring between her legs she often found distracting when she around Cassandra, there was no good way for this to go while she was seeing Sera…unless…

Cassandra's face seemed less stern in the moonlight, or perhaps because of the drink, still she liked being near her. She always had. After she had been released as a prisoner and come into her own…her mind still had a few prison fantasies going on in the background when she was too near her once jailor.

The Inquisitor had left her hands on the table sitting across from Cassandra. Cassandra took one in her hand as she began to speak. The Inquisitor was rocked by the touch as much as she had been by the anchor. The stirring was not pain, but an electrical shock of pleasure that made her gasp involuntarily. She was startled by her own response. She was just now picking up on the fact that Cassandra was talking.

"…I thought if you didn't focus on me you would turn all your energies to your role as Inquisitor, and to the Inquisition, and its people."

"I have energy for more than just those things." the Inquisitor said without thinking.

"So I have learned from any number of sources. The flirting…I now want to know what it meant. What were your intentions? A tryst like Iron Bull or was there something more." The prepared speech fell out of her mouth as little more than a woman desperate to know about the road not taken.

"Yes. There was more passion than lust, though there was a fair amount of both as well. What is it you want of me Cassandra? You didn't come crashing in here drunk to just look at my breasts and ask me what I meant when I wanted to sleep with you. This isn't fair. You know I'm seeing Sera now. Would you have me hurt her?"

"I see. So it is in the past. You wanted to sleep with me, but no more. That was my question." Cassandra looked hollow as she said that. She had pinned her hopes on the Inquisitors answer and it had fallen short. Cassandra shot up briskly to exit.

The Inquisitor did not want it to end that way. Almost against her will her arm leapt out and pulled Cassandra to her. She felt Cassandra's body crash into her own. In the intense moment it was Cassandra who let out a shocked moan of pleasure. She had been thinking on this for a while, probably too many romances novels, but she wanted to be the one chosen…or at least to have one moment, one night…

Cassandra was easily physically five times more powerful than the slight build of the Dalish Mage, but she practically went limp in her arms.

"I…" Cassandra started to speak.

"The time for words has passed." What the hell was she saying? Was this really the brightest idea she had ever had? She really wanted to kiss the Seeker. Something about her was different. She wanted to know, if it felt different.

The Inquisitor pressed her body to Cassandra's and the electrical shock of pleasure made her weak at the knees, but she did not falter. She found Cassandra's mouth hot and panting, she covered it with her own.

Everything the Inquisitor had felt for Cassandra was being returned ten fold. The kiss might have gone on forever…

"I see how it is." Sera said from the balcony above the bed.

Cassandra was shocked, but the Inquisitor recovered more quickly.

"See how what is?" she intoned as innocently as she could.

"I told you, I don't share." Sera snipped from above. Like an acrobat she glided onto the main floor. For someone who didn't like elves she took great advantage of her elfy natural lithe abilities.

"Who said you would have to share me?" The Inquisitor was thinking as quickly as she could. This wasn't an ideal situation, but perhaps it could be a fun one if the other two women could be persuaded.

"I don't get it."

Now was the Inquisitor's time to speak. "Really? Because you're about to."

"What do you mean?" Sera asked quickly with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Easy. We share Cassandra." Why the hell not? She had, had worse ideas. This one sounded like a fun one.

Sera was up for adventure as long as it didn't break her rules, and she had never thought of it quite that way. Sera lit up and smiled brightly. Sera cocked her head "Yeah, that could work."

"I don't think it would be appropriate given the feelings involved…" Cassandra was interrupted by the Inquisitor. Cassandra started to walk off, but she let the Inquisitor stop her. The Inquisitor pressed her body against Cassandra's pulling her to her from behind. The human was slightly taller, but she made the whisper in her hear work.

"How many times have you read and reread the Swords and Shields? You have all the sex scene's dog-eared for Maker's Sake?" Running her hand down the Seekers arm to her hand she could feel the goose bumps rise on her flesh. She felt her breath catch. Cassandra was at a breaking point, and she was turned on enough to let everything go if the Inquisitor played her cards right. The elf knew women pretty well, and she could read needs even better.

"I do not have…what are you getting at?" Cassandra turned around narrowing her eyes.

"I know your favorite chapter, and one of your favorite scenes goes something like this."

Cassandra was not about to be outdone. "If you're the Guard-Captain everyone wants, then the only way to make it fair would be to make you jealous by going for your lover first."

Sera sighed. "What are you two going on about? Are we going to do this or not?

Cassandra moved over to Sera and pressed her arm behind her back until she gave out a small cry of pleasure and pain. "What? You're into me?"

"I'm into the situation." Cassandra said evenly. "This is indeed a viable way for all of us to get what we want."

Cassandra pushed Sera onto the bed.

Sera laughed. "Still works."

The Inquisitor was shocked at the turn of events and how quickly they were unfolding. She wasn't sure she liked this.

"Cassandra are you trying to make me jealous?"

Cassandra pressed her body against Sera's who giggled. "Yes, is it working?"

"I didn't know you had feelings for Sera."

Cassandra sighed and slurred, "This isn't about feelings, and this is about lust."

Sera started to speak but Cassandra kissed her mostly to shut her up.

"The jealousy thing is working. I didn't even know I could get jealous. I'm not even sure what I'm jealous of." The Inquisitor said, perplexed by everything, but she had started this ball in motion. At least it was a fun ball.

"Hey. Wait. That could still be fun, right? Maybe I should have been watching your ass too". Sera was having too good a time with this. She liked the idea of making her lover jealous, and Cassandra was fun to fight with…maybe more.

"Inquisitor takes a page from your own book. Don't over think it for once and just have fun." Cassandra said sitting up on her knees straddling Sera. Sera grabbed at her but she rebuffed her.

"Did you just say that?" asked the Inquisitor.

"I've had enough to drink, and enough romance novels not to care about how this happens right now as long as it does. Are you coming over here or not? Or shall I just tease your girlfriend."

"I'd say the Inquisition has had quite the effect on you Seeker." The Inquisitor said loosening her robe.

"You set the example." Cassandra quipped back.

Sera smiled, "Well I didn't see this coming this evening…get it? Coming?"

The Inquisitor paused for a moment…"Can you find a way to make her stop talking."

Cassandra slipped her hand between Sera's thighs. Sera shrieked in surprise and pleasure. "If it's the only way…"

The Inquisitor joined Cassandra on the bed. Cassandra was still entertaining Sera with her hand, when the Inquisitor kissed Cassandra hard enough on the mouth for them both to stop breathing for a moment.

"And what will history say about the Herald of Andraste now?" the Inquisitor asked Cassandra.

"She's fucking fun." Sera replied.

Cassandra smiled. "I guess we'll need to write that history starting now."

"If you become the next Divine, history lessons and Chantry lessons are going to become a lot more fun." The Inquisitor chortled.

"Cassandra's multitasking abilities are about to come in handy, if the battlefield says anything." Sera smiled.

Cassandra stroked Sera more deeply more slowly and Sera cried out in pure amusement and pleasure. The Inquisitor moved to kiss Cassandra deeply while not disturbing her handiwork. Cassandra started to protest until the Inquisitor took off her robe. Her words of protest died on her lips as she drank in the Inquisitors lithe body. The Inquisitor eager to get into the game gently pushed her way passed Cassandra's pants to find her very, very wet.

Cassandra was nearly orgasmic at the first touch but regained her composure, panting.

"I'm sure we can help you with that stamina." Sera quipped and Cassandra would have been annoyed if she weren't distracted herself by the Inquisitor.

Sera laughed, "I'm just doing my little bit for all the little people not having to sleep though Chantry history."

"Let the games begin." The Inquisitor smiled. The Inquisitor began to gently run her fingers across Cassandra's slick folds.

It had been too long and Cassandra had had too many fantasies to last very long. As the Inquisitor stroked her, Cassandra's world suddenly broke into a cacophony of color. She couldn't breathe. Just the idea of the Inquisitor touching her was almost enough to send her over the edge. The fact that it was actually happening. Her body arched unexpectedly and she cried out in pleasure. She slumped over. Shockwaves still running through her body. Her vision was slowly returning. She was barely aware of the Inquisitor kissing her and opening her jacket and pushing it off her shoulders.

Sera laughed gleefully pushing the Seeker over to remove her pants. "I think sharing might be worth a bit of fun."

"If it's only one night…make it a fantastic one that feels like it never ends." Cassandra whispered to the Inquisitor and she was suddenly very sober and filled with even more desire. The orgasm just whetted her appetite.

Cassandra felt what had to be Sera's tongue flit across her. She arched her back and pressed Sera down firmly between her legs. Cassandra was enjoying just being swept away by the carnal pleasure of the moment. She felt her body being racked by waves of pleasure, but was determined not to lose control…at least not yet.

She glanced down and saw Sera was enjoying her work, as much as Cassandra was. It was hard for her to maintain any semblance of control. Sera was amazing at everything she was doing. It was hard to think, which was probably good. If she thought about any of this at all she would have walked out the door.

Cassandra glanced over to the Inquisitor who had been gently brush her nipples with the palm of her hand. It was so subtle, so erotic, so delicate. Cassandra could take it no more she grabbed roughly at the Inquisitor pulling her close to her and kissed her.

The slow rhythm Sera had set with her tongue had begun to pick up pace and take even wider arcs. Cassandra's mouth on the Inquisitor's she reached down to touch her.

The Inquisitor, practically dripping wet, wanted nothing more than to pleasure Cassandra before that moment. The rough pads of Cassandra's fingers consumed the Inquisitor's body and every sensation of pleasure for a moment. Cassandra did not know that after so many lovers the Inquisitor could be given to losing control with just one touch.

Neither did the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor had been with many women and men in her life, but she had never reacted to anyone the way she had to Cassandra's touch.

Her body betrayed her to orgasm as quickly as Cassandra's had done. She barely touched her. The Inquisitor managed to stifle her cries of pleasure though she could not control the shocks running through her body. Sera was too busy to notice, but Cassandra was not as easily distracted.

Cassandra held The Inquisitor's body wracked with pleasure as she came. It seemed complete somehow. Something changed. The Inquisitor's heaving breaths subsided, though Cassandra had never let go of her. She hadn't even realized until a few moments later that Cassandra had allowed herself to let go and enjoy when the Inquisitor did. Allowing them to come together.

Pleasure aside, something else was going on…if she wasn't a mage she would have thought it felt like magic.

Though she wasn't ready yet, the Inquisitor let go of Cassandra's chiseled abs, created by never ending training, she must have been grasping them for sometime.

She grasped blindly to find another female body more supple and lithe knowing her lover, Sera, must be in need of attention by now.

Then Sera did something completely unexpected, even by Sera.

Sera kissed the Inquisitor on the forehead, "I've had my fun…and it was great…but this feels like something different. I don't know. You know I'm no good at words."

Sera got up to leave. The Inquisitor, by instinct, started to follow her. Cassandra was watching her too.

Sera grabbed her bow.

Sera looked at Cassandra, "Stay with her. I think this might be a bit more than the fun she was looking for, but I think it's worth it."

The Inquisitor whispered, "Sera".

"Maybe another time. Maybe this is why I don't share.

Don't get me wrong, it's been great Old Lady Herald. I'm not good at being noble. I hate nobles. No hard feelings…but I'm not going to get in the way of this. Whatever this is. I think you two should figure it out…without me."

Sera just gave a parting smile and bounced over the balcony as she always did. Sera was never one for stairs-or a normal exit.

Cassandra began to get up and pull on her clothes. "I should probably go, too."

The Inquisitor spoke, "I can't let you do that."

"You can't let me do what?"

"If you leave you'll never come back and we know that's not what either of us really wants."

The Inquisitor moved in slowly and gave Cassandra the slow long passionate kiss they both had been longing for.

"Don't go." The Inquisitor whispered in the Seeker's ear. Cassandra allowed her to slowly remove the jacket she had just attempted to put back on.

As the jacket dropped to the ground the Inquisitor pushed Cassandra back on the bed slowly and deliberately while kissing her, never breaking the embrace they found themselves in when jacket left the Seeker's shoulders.

"I don't know how I feel about…" Cassandra started to pull away.

"You know how you feel or you wouldn't have walked in her under the power of whatever the hell that Quanari shit is they drink."

Cassandra's last protest died as she fully wrapped her arms around the Inquisitor.

"I've never actually made love to anyone in my life. I thought it was a ridiculous thing to say." The Inquisitor whispered. "But I'd like to make love to you, right now. I'd like to try."

Cassandra responded by melding her naked body against the Inquisitor's and interlacing her fingers in the Elf's and grudgingly trying to give in to trust in what they were about to do.

Neither of them was sure what that was, but it involved a great deal of emotion neither ever showed anyone. The deep passionate kiss led to soft stroking that neither one of them ever wanted to end.

The Inquisitor had never had sex that had more meaning than just sex, Cassandra had little experience, but was slow to trust. It felt natural for both to go hand in hand.

This was the beginning of a very long unforgettable night.

One that would change the Inquisitor's and Leliana previous arrangement. The one she and the Spymaster had always kept to themselves.

The problem with unforgettable nights is the days that followed them.

Two women that have never dealt with emotions are not going to have an easy go round, even if they do have feeling for each other.

***

Plenty of Femslash, humor, and angst to go around.

Main story will be the on again off again Inquisitor/Cassandra Angst story with a side Leliana just hot fun femslash (occasionally past or present) pairing for the sex driven elf who just doesn't get it.

The world of Thedas is based in humor when we go thorough the action adventure of the story itself.

I'll be republishing the first 5 chapters though other than the 2nd chapter with the Leliana pairing I can't say that it will go the same way since...well...my computer died and I lost all that fan fic so we're looking at 15 Chapters plotted out.

Pairings: F/ Inquisitor Lavallen and Cassandra w/Sera

F/ Inquisitor Lavallen and Leliana

F/Inquisitor Lavallen and Cassandra

All girl magic induced orgy: F/ Inquisitor, Cassandra, Sera, Leliana, F/Hawke, Isabela, and Morrigan (Scout Harding cameo).


	2. Leliana Fem Inquisitor hot FemSlash

The Inquisitor refused to admit to being hung over, but the orb in the sky was awfully damn bright, and killing a high dragon was a little less fun the date after the night before after drinking with Iron Bull.

She weighed maybe a 100lbs in full gear soaking wet and that Quanari shit was not sitting well. She was headed from the tavern to the respite of her quarters.

True she was still smarting from Cassandra's lets be friends speech and Leliana's friendly just this side of a death threat of she bedded Josie. Really? Josie was a grown woman.

In all her brilliance at the moment, filled with false bravado and denying her hangover she thought she would find out just how far Leliana would go to save her friend from the Inquisitor's bed. It's not like she wouldn't be a willing participant.

Wow.

Cassandra's "No", did sting.

Up the main steps to Skyhold she practically wanted to hug the cold stone. "Inquisitor." said someone random. She was getting used to it. It was less unnerving than going from "Knife-ear to Your Holiness." Shemlin were so weird when it came to religion. She just needed to walk a straight line down the padded carpet to her quarters.

Halfway there Josephine popped out of her office, because...of course she would. She was quite alluring. There was some Antivan oil she liked to wear, it could be quite intoxicating on its own. "Inquisitor."

Behind her she saw Leliana had come down from the rookery and slip into the shadows.

She'd play nice. For now. Let's see if Leliana would be willing to throw herself on the Inquisitor's sword to save her friend from her Elvan wiles. Not that the Inquisitor had a sword in a sexual sense...well she did...she kept it under the bed sometimes...she really should be getting to her quarters. Josephine was going on about something. "Excuse me, Josephine." Perhaps we could pick this up later.

"Of course, Inquisitor." Josephine went to turn, but the Inquisitor let her hand brush her and against hers. She was easily flappable and dropped her quill. It was just too easy.

She thought it might entice Leliana to follow her to her quarters for some type of confrontation if she was lucky. She unlocked her door headed down the forever path to her bed and waited until she heard the scratching at the lock.

Ahhh, the comforts of knowing a master rogue could pick their way into your room at anytime.

Leliana was not in her normal cloak shrouded in secrecy when she came to the Inquisitor's quarters.

She was breathtakingly beautiful even when she tried to hide it, but when she just let herself merely be seen…wow.

That was Maileek's complete thought.

Wow.

The beautiful red hair was sumptuous, but not as much as her watery blue eyes could give anyone a come hither and/or I might kill you look.

"You wanted to see me, Inquisitor." Leliana practically sauntered into the room.

Maileek was practically gaping at her at the door. The Spymaster missed nothing; she certainly wasn't going to miss Maileek drooling at her when she walked in the room.

The Inquisitor cleared her voice to speak, and then she thought better of it. There were no words that she could give to Leliana that would not be brushstrokes broad enough to paint a house.

Words were too big to be used. They would be almost gaudy, ugly.

The Inquisitor crossed to Leliana. She never broke her gaze with the bard, but she could see eyes change and almost whisper a challenge to her as she began to smile. sternness gave way to a much younger playful exuberance.

Leliana's true love was a Dalish Elf. They could be impossibly fun. Her heart lie with the Hero of Fereldon, but thousands of miles and sometimes years between meetings kept them apart. They were both reasonable women.

They both knew the real reason the Inquisitor called her here. Leliana did so like to dance. She started circle around the Inquisitor ducking her head as she suppressed a small giggle. Leliana always knew when she was in charge of a situation. Perhaps she felt a little too entitled to always being in charge, thought the Inquisitor.

As Leliana neared the halfway point of her circle, Maileek merely tucker her petite hand into the small of back and swept her up against her in one gesture.

"Inquisitor?"

The Inquisitor knew if she gave any voice to any thoughts she would lose any ground in this situation. She might not be a spymaster, but she knew women. Women like Leliana were almost impossible to surprise, it was worth the risk of a slap in the face, or given that it was Leliana, a knife in the gut.

No, Leliana wouldn't kill her, no matter how much danger she radiated. At least not for anything so slight as a kiss at least not yet. The Inquisition needed the Herald of Andraste for now. Perhaps that was the entire reason Leliana was willing to play this game, though the Inquisitor felt they would have been attracted to each other in any other given situation. A compliment to each others taste in women.

It was a calculated risk. Say nothing, kiss her, and see how Leliana responded to her.

The Inquisitor's approach was slow leaning in for the kiss. Leliana would have plenty of time to pull away or gouge her eyes out.

Maileek moved in so close she could feel Lelana's breath and barely grazed her lips with her own. Instead of going for the kiss, the Inquisitor brushed it aside to go for her tender neck instead.

Leliana had been ready for the first move, but not the second. Her body betrayed her now. And she had always been such an accomplished player of the Game. The moment the Inquisitor's lips touched her neck she felt her body stiffen ever so slightly as she pulled in her breath a little to quickly.

To be beaten by a simple move was like losing a pawn in the first few moves. It wasn't going to end the game, but Leliana almost wanted to scold herself for not seeing such a clever play.

Perhaps besting Florine and saving the Empress had honed the Inquisitor's natural skill set.

Lelian's skin was covered in goose bumps and electricity for a mere moment.

The Inquisitor who felt the need to press her advantage and see how Leliana simply responded to her without forethought or thinking ten moved ahead , did not miss the moment.

A flash of flushed cheeks told the Inquisitor all she had already suspected. Leliana was interested in her, even if it was only sexually.

'Only sexual' was perfect at the moment. Knowing Leliana expected everything to go in acceptable stages meant the Inquisitor had to take chances and break accepted rules.

Too rough or too rushed was only an issue if both parties didn't know it was calculated.

The Inquisitor pinched Lelana's already hard nipple. The fact that it was already hard wasn't surprising; the fact that the Inquisitor was being so bold even for her was mildly surprising to both of them.

Leliana took in a breath to speak.

Not yet.

The Inquisitor could not let her speak yet, unless it was in protest. A moment later is became clear that wasn't the case.

Before Leliana could give her breath to her voice, Maileek kissed her softly on the mouth. Almost delicately allowing her tongue to flick gently across lips.

The rough pinch was with the delicate tongue, Leliana had to take control of the situation in a way both of the could respect.

Leliana pressed her small frame against the Inquisitor's even more delicate one. The bard took control of the situation by kissing the Inquisitor deeply and reaching down and brushing her hand in between the Inquisitor's legs.

The question wasn't really about sex, but about control and excitement. In the moment the Spymaster's hand touched the Inquisitor unexpectedly and the Inquisitor lost control of the moment. Surprised not only by the action, but the amount of pleasure that surged through her body by a single touch from the bard.

"I know you have a lover…" the Inquisitor started. It was a good play, but it was cut short.

"You need not worry yourself about my affairs. Well—perhaps only one."

The Hero of Fereldon was in no danger of losing the heart of her lover, and seeking out physical pleasure in the absence of one another was long ago established.

Of course Leliana would rather be with her lover, but she would also like the veil to be intact, and Corypheus to be banished from all lands or thoughts.

However in the absence of her true desires lay this contrary little enigmatic elf, and a very sexy one at that. If the Inquisitor thought she was the conquest, Leliana felt she had it the wrong way around.

The Spymaster guided the Inquisitor backwards toward her bed. The Inquisitor was too entranced in the moment to notice. When the sexy little imp was close enough she merely pushed her backwards onto the bed.

The Inquisitor was startled.

Leliana was surveying the enticing little woman, when the Inquisitor took her hand suddenly and pulled her on the bed suddenly and rolled on top of her pinning her to the bed.

Leliana merely smiled. It was good to lose the upper hand for the moment it gave her time to calculate her next take over.

The Inquisitor could practically feel Leliana thinking. She needed her to be more present and not constantly in the Game.

Maileek returned to her sensual assault of neck. It was her weak point. The small gasp let the Inquisitor know she was fully back in the present.

The heat radiating between thighs told Maileek that Leliana could not solely be in her head, and have her body react the way it was reacting to her touch and affections.

Maileek let her hand run up thigh. Would she touch her on the first pass or not? Tension spoke to her curiosity.

She could feel the damp material between where her hand was and where she wished to lightly touch Leliana. The Inquisitor was sure she was quite wet herself, but she simply had to know how Leliana would feel with a quick brush of a single finger.

A moan escaped lips, and the Inquisitor had her answer. Incredibly hot and slick.

Maileek had the sudden urge to peel off the appropriate clothing and taste her. The Inquisitor had managed to keep the Bard from thinking about anything except what was happening in the moment.

Maileek moved forward with her passion quicker than she normally would because Lelianna's body seemed to demand it from her.

At hastened breath, and the offending clothing removed, and Maileek let a single finger slip inside Leliana who immediately grabbed Maileek's wrist to keep her from moving.

Leliana was trying to simply maintain control of a body that had been absent touch for a long time. Of course she could have taken on a casual lover at anytime, but it hadn't seemed like a priority. Now she wondered how she had managed for so long.

The Inquisitor was incredible skilled with her hands. She simply needed her to stop for a moment. Leliana was so slick, yet when she grabbed the Inquisitors wrist it was like every muscles clenched against Maileek's simple finger.

While Spymaster held her in place Maileek quickly kissed her way down body until she was perched between her legs, just waiting for a moment's permission. As Leliana rode through the wave of tension threatening to send her over the edge, she slowly released the death grip on the Inquisitor's wrist.

At her first taste, Leliana grabbed the short messy hair on the back of Maileek's head. She expected that she would need to pause and wait for Leliana. She knew orgasms were likely to only occur on her own terms. She would be surprised if she would even be able to let go of the control on their first encounter.

Leliana wrapped her fingers through the elf's hair keeping a tight rein on her. Maileek took that as permission. She slowly began to stroke Leliana using one finger then two, but keeping an impossibly slow rhythm to her strokes, for now, pushing almost all the way in and out. Teasing.

The moment she added a quick taste body clamped down on her fingers. breathing was shallow, but she seemed to be maintaining control-somehow. Maileek moved in closer to taste her more deeply.

Leliana had long ago lost the advantage of the situation and she was dangerously close to losing control of her taut fit body, as well.

Maileek could have been a bard with this skill set, she thought to herself, but was immediately brought back to the moment with the gentle lapping of Maileek's tongue on her, tasting her, moving her lips over her.

She grabbed her hair more tightly trying to regain control of her body that she was losing to pure pleasure.

"Just let go."

The soft sexy voice of the Inquisitor just stating it somehow made it okay. She quit fighting her natural instincts.

Maileek very slowly began to pick up her pace both inside of Leliana and the the movement of her tongue across her. She had to fight every urge to not go as fast or as deeply as she wanted; her body was telling her everything she needed to know.

Leliana's voice was ragged, taking in sharp shallow breaths.

Maileek pressed up inside her and allowed her tongue to cover her in a single stroke.

The moment Leliana felt what she was doing, it was too late. She was too overcome by pleasure for thought. whole body began to buck in fits and starts, but all she could feel was pleasure and Maileek kissing her, licking her, inside her… A small cry escaped her lips.

It seemed like the orgasm would never end, but her breathing began to slow as did her body's contractions.

The Inquisitor pulled her body up to match.

She kept a slick finger barely pressing against Lilliana, but enough that she could still feel her pulsating beneath her touch.

Just feeling excitement almost sent the Inquisitor over the edge, as well. The Inquisitor was panting a bit herself.

She knew better than to press with anything more than the lightest touch.

Lilliana would be too sensitive to stroke after such a hard orgasm.

Maileek knew she was a mess. She desperately wanted Leliana to pay attention to her.

She would wait; she was an experienced lover.

The Inquisitor was surprised Leliana allowed her to…well she was surprised by her body's candor.

They said nothing. Maileek simply held Leliana who had now put her head on the elf's shoulder as she lay on her back, spent for the moment.

Leliana almost told her how incredible it had felt, but there was no need to…the Inquisitor had been there, too. She would know how she made Leliana feel. It was nice not to talk and just enjoy. Odd, since Leliana so much loved to talk and tell stories.

The Bard enjoyed the sweet smell of Maileek's hair and the tangy smell of sweat mixed with fresh sex. She loved the way she felt in bed, and how intuitive she was to her needs. It had been so long, she had hardly been a challenge.

She would have to rectify that in the future.

The bard didn't know how much time had passed. Long enough for her own curiosity to return to the Inquisitor. Leliana moved slightly to be able to kiss the nape of the Inquisitor's neck.

"Have you ever been with a bard before, Inquisitor?"

"I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm sure I would remember it."

Leliana rolled on top of the Inquisitor and straddled her.

"I'm sure you will."


End file.
